A Wonderful Birthday for Athena
by Kirbygirl81
Summary: It's Athena's birthday and Apollo wants it to be special, so he chooses to propose to her. Will Athena accept (Yes :P)? Find out in this story! Or: Kirby wants a huge excuse to write a proposal story :P I hope you enjoy! This took me about four hours to write... Yeah I'm lazy. XD Lol anyways again hope you enjoy!


I took one look at the calendar, noticing the date was August 15th, Athena's birthday and Trucy's first day back at school, "Okay! So I have everything planned for Athena! She'll pick me up, take me here and then we'll have the party ready!" Trucy said putting stuff in her bag.

"Trucy, its Athena we're talking about. I was hoping I could spend some alone time with her tonight." I said handing Trucy a binder.

"Oh Polly! You should propose to your girlfriend in front of everyone!" She said with an evil smirk.

"H-Hey! I-I'm not proposing to her in front of people!" I said.

"Aww, where are you going to propose at?"

"I'll propose to her at a place you can't go to after dark."

"Aww! No fair! You get to go to People Park and propose, and I can't even be there!" Trucy whined.

"It's called a proposal, not a Trucy ruins everything-sal."

She just laughed, "You can't make up anything mean."

"Just go to school." I said walking to my desk.

She nodded and grabbed her stuff, and when she opened the door she could see the new twenty year old Athena, "Morning Trucy! Have fun on your first day back at school!"

"I will! Oh and, happy birthday!"

"Hah, thanks! I'll see you at four!"

Trucy smiled and held the door for Athena, "Bye guys!"

She ran out of the building and to school, "She has a lot of energy…" Athena said sitting down at her desk.

I got up and walked behind her, putting a necklace I made for Athena on her neck, "Happy birthday, Tiger."

She looked at the necklace and smiled, "Thanks, Apollo, I love it."

I leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "We have evidence logs we have to do."

Athena just groaned, "Really? Ugh."

_Hey! I have to do them as well! _I thought,"Mr. Wright dropped them off earlier."

"Oh well, they aren't as bad as Mr. Wright proposal to Maya." She said with a small laugh, "If you ever propose to me, don't mess up."

"I wouldn't."

"Good," She said with another smile, "Because you would look stupid."

We both grabbed some evidence logs and sat at our desks', "Hey Apollo, remember when we first started going out?"

"How could I not? I was so bad at flirting with you." I said slumping down in my chair.

"You were so cute though!"

"I. Was. Terrible."

"You. Were. Adorable."

I sighed and returned to my paperwork, _I was such a terrible flirter._

(O)

Mr. Wright came into the office at eleven, "Hey Athena, Apollo."

"Good morning, Mr. Wright." I replied blandly.

"Morning Boss!" Athena replied chipper as ever.

"Happy birthday, Athena." Our boss said putting a check on her desk, "Spend it wisely."

"Whoa! Apollo look!" Athena said showing me the check, "its two hundred dollars!"

I looked at Mr. Wright with a mixture of shock and surprise on my face, "T-two hundred dollars?!"

"It's the least I could do, considering it's her birthday."

"Heh thanks Mr. Wright." Athena said with a smile.

He headed to his desk and started working on some paper work.

(O)

"Mr. Wright, we finished our evidence logs." I said placing Athena and my evidence logs on our boss' desk.

"You two can go on your break then." Our boss replied not looking up from his work.

I grabbed Athena's water bottle and tapped her shoulder, "C'mon, let's get something to eat."

"Okay, Apollo!" She replied and stood up.

We walked out of the office and to Beste Wurst, a German restaurant that Klavier proposed to Ema at.

"Didn't Mr. Gavin propose to Ema here?" Athena asked sitting in her chair.

"Yeah, and I hear that it was absolutely adorable."

We chatted until a waitress came up to our table, "Sorry to interrupt, I'm Maggey and I'll be your waitress. What can I get you to drink?"

"Can I just get a raspberry tea?" Athena asked.

"Of course! And for you sir?"

"I'll have the same."

"Alright I'll be right back with those!" Maggey said and walked back to the kitchen.

"She seems nice." Athena said happily.

"I think Mr. Wright knows her."

She just shrugged.

"Alright! Here are your drinks, are you ready to order?" Maggey said placing down our teas.

"We'll just have two Käsespätzle's." Athena said quickly.

"Alright! I'll be back with those soon!" Maggey said running off back to the kitchen.

"Apollo, look over at the door."

I saw Klavier, Ema and their kids, Violeta and Iris.

"The whole family is here." I said.

"Maybe they won't notice us." Athena said, and that was true, they never noticed us.

We got our food a few minutes later and ate quickly before leaving.

(O)

We got back to the office at two thirty, which was an hour after we had left.

"Ugh people at school are such jerks Dad!" Trucy said sitting on the couch angrily.

"Trucy, what happened?" Athena asked sitting next to my sister.

"My ex-best friend Lilian punched me in the face." Trucy said not looking at Athena.

"Trucy, look at me."

Trucy turned to face Athena, her face was bruised badly, "There. Happy?"

"Trucy, you only have to deal with this for one more year. Then you can go to college." Athena said.

"I'm going to the same college as Pearly! I've decided that."

"That's Ivy University, where I went." Our boss cut in.

"Anyways, I think Lilian is going there too…"

"You'll be fine, Pearly will help you." Athena said trying to calm Trucy.

Trucy just sighed, "I'm going in my room." She said standing up and walking to her room.

"Trucy, come with me and Athena to People Park." I said quickly.

"O-Okay!"

(O)

Trucy, Athena and I got to the park ten minutes later, and Pearl met up with us there too.

"Apollo, I'm gonna go get a smoothie okay?" Athena asked fairly quickly.

"Alright, I'll stay with these two."

Athena walked to the smoothie stand that was on the other end of the park, while I stayed with Trucy and Pearl.

"Soo Polly, are you gonna propose to Athena when she gets back?" Trucy asked.

"M-Maybe…"

"Oooh! Apollo you should propose to her when she's back!" Pearl said cheerfully.

Pearl had grown up in the past two years, she no longer called me "Mr. Polly" she just called me Apollo. And her attire had changed, she no longer wore acolyte clothes, she wore a pink tank top most, jeans and pink converse most of the time.

"I might, if you two won't fangirl."

"We won't!"

Athena came back with a strawberry smoothie, "Hey guys I'm back."

Trucy nudged me to get ready to propose, she could tell I was completely nervous but I was ready.

"Athena," I got down on one knee and held up the little box with a ring, "will you make me the happiest man you know and marry me?"

I could see the shock on Widget and Athena's face, "Y-Yes!"

I slid the ring on her finger and right as I stood up Athena hugged me tightly, "I love you, Athena."

"I love you too, Apollo." She replied.

I kissed her softly on lips, and I could hear squealing coming Pearl and Trucy, "He did it! He did it!"

Athena and I pulled away, "You planned this, Apollo?"

"Y-Yeah, I just wanted your birthday to be special." I replied.

"Well thank you." She said smiling.

I kissed her again, making her blush a deep crimson. My plan worked and I could tell how happy she was.


End file.
